The Milky Twilight
by casabellax
Summary: A year after the events of Breaking Dawn, Bella and Edward find themselves sharing a blissful moment under the milky twilight. Short but sweet. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: This oneshot takes place about a year after the Volturi come to Forks intending to dispose of Renesmee. It's short and sweet, but please review. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**The Milky Twilight**

I leaned my head contently against Edward's solid chest, closing my eyes. I felt him timidly run his fingers through my thick brown locks before resting his chin on the top of my head. I was still not completely used to his now warm touch, and I knew the same went for him and my strength. I was still not used to being beautiful, though Edward claimed that I had been the most perfect creature even before he changed me. I unconsciously touched the scar in the crook of my elbow, one of the many places where Edward's iron teeth had injected venom to save my life a little over a year ago.

So little had changed in the ten months since the Volturi came to Forks under the false pretense that we had created an immortal child. Renesmee continued to grow; she was now nearing the maturity of a human eight year old. Jacob was still completely smitten with her, and Renesmee was still possessive of him. Jacob only left the house to sleep outside in his wolf form, and only after Renesmee was asleep.

Every hour seemed more perfect than the last. Happiness consumed me, as well as my fellow family members. Even hunting trips were fun; Renesmee learned to control her thirst for human blood, though she (much like the rest of us) would occasionally give in to temptation, only to be stopped by myself or Edward. Each day, I couldn't get enough of Renesmee. Each night, my need for Edward was never quite satisfied. The cottage was still intact, and we planned to keep it that way.

I opened my eyes again, a smile growing across my perfectly full lips. I sighed deeply, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky. The oranges and yellows of the day were fading, only to be replaced by rich purples and blues. Stars were manifesting themselves in the sky, only to create a more beautiful scene. I felt Edward's sweet breath fanning across the top of my head, sending involuntary shivers down my spine. His long fingers began to lightly trace patterns in my shoulder, each touch a trail of pleasant fire. I tilted my chin up slightly, before turning to face him. He had that beautiful crooked smile on his perfect mouth that I simply wanted to kiss. The corners of my lips turned upwards at this thought.

"What are you thinking, love." The innocent smile on my face instantly morphed into a smirk. I turned my body so that it was facing him completely, kneeling between his legs. I grasped both of his hands, placing his palms on my cheeks. I closed my eyes, focusing on heaving the shield out of my mind. I heard the small gasp he always emitted when he heard my thoughts. My smile widened as I conjured up the memories of the past year, lingering on the details. I felt his strong lips on mine again and I laughed weakly against him.

"I get you every time, don't I?" I chided, still laughing breathlessly. He nodded vigorously, looking hungrily at my mouth. "You know, you are _so_ lucky that Renesmee is sleeping right now… and that we're outside, kissing beneath the milky twilight." His lips were against mine, cutting me off. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, exerting almost all of my strength against him. It pleased me that I could keep Edward exactly where I wanted him; though I knew that it was fading. My eyes were no longer ruby red, but the same golden color as Edward's. My newborn strength had run its course. I unintentionally tightened my grip around his neck, eliminating any possibility of him pulling away. He grunted in response, turning his head slightly so that he could speak.

"Bella, love, you are still stronger than me. You should know better by now." I pouted, letting my arms fall away from him. He brushed his angular nose against my jaw, sending a sparking sensation throughout my body. Again, I shivered, and Edward noticed my reaction. He chuckled, and it was the same sound that I had fallen in love with almost three years ago. Want raced through my dry veins, and I suppressed the urge to crash my lips to his.

"I don't ever want to let you go," I admitted sheepishly. I should have known better, I should have known that Edward would never leave me again. After all, the last time he made that decision, the results were catastrophic. "Sometimes, I wonder if this is all a dream, and when I will wake up and discover that you're still gone…" I trailed off. His eyes were on mine, gazing at me with intensity.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," he murmured, letting his lips brush against my ear. "I almost revealed the vampire race to humans well over a year ago. And you're still worried about this all being a dream? You are my wife, my soul mate, my everything. We have the most beautiful child in the world, half human, half vampire. I would never let you go. The last time I made such a hebetudinous decision, you found yourself in the company of young werewolf, jumping off cliffs for recreation!" He scoffed, before smiling his crooked smile for me again. If I were still human, I surely would have fainted on the spot. "I love you."

"I love you," I repeated with a sense of conviction. Everything was completely real to me now. Edward was here, kissing me. The reason that he chose me, when he could have someone completely beautiful, still eluded me. My lack of self esteem had not vanished with my heartbeat. But it was all I could do to accept that Edward wanted—needed—me, just as much as I needed him.

"Bella, love?" he asked, almost hesitant. I looked up to see a smile crawling across his face. I raised my alabaster brows, encouraging him to continue. "Do you remember your first night of forever?" I smirked, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"How could I not?"

"Would you care to recreate it with me?" No further words were needed. As soon as the last word was spoken, I was on my feet, tugging him upright next to me. I raced back to the cottage and through the sliding glass doors that led to our bedroom. The huge white bed looked so inviting, with the plush pillows. I vaguely remembered feathers covering my body that first night of our honey moon. I smiled at the thought before turning on Edward, whose golden eyes were burning with passion.

I was thankful that Renesmee still slept through the night.


End file.
